Such devices are used for fastening at least one lighting means and/or lighting module, in particular LED module, and contacting to a voltage supply. Said devices are also connected to a lamp.
Devices for LED modules, also referred to as LED light engines, are known from the prior art, which make it possible for the LED module rear side to be pressed onto a heat sink area. This is intended to be performed using a defined force in order to be able to ensure necessary heat dissipation. As a result, the life of the LEDs is influenced. The device has a lampholder housing with at least one outer ring and one inner ring, which is mounted in the outer ring with a plurality of separate compression springs, screws and washers distributed in the perimeter. Owing to the resilient mounting of the inner ring, the rear side of the LED module is pressed onto a heat sink. The inner ring is intended to be produced from a plastic which is resistant to high temperatures owing to the generation of heat of the LED module. This is disadvantageous for cost reasons.
DE 20 2009 012 000 U1 describes a device which is intended to ensure a uniformly distributed contact pressure over the mutual bearing faces of the LED module and the heat sink. This takes place by virtue of the configuration of the electrical contact which is produced between the lamp holder contacts and the contacts of the LED module by means of the formation of contact in a manner which is free of counterforces in respect of the contact-pressure force. One disadvantage consists in that the electrical contact is nevertheless loaded.